tomorrow_belongs_to_mefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Apparence
Epic Appearance and its associated Knacks. =Appearance= This attribute is associated with , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . The first time a character takes a dot of Epic Appearance, they choose whether they are buying positive Epic Appearance (representing supernaturally beautiful features) or negative Epic Appearance (representing an improbably terrifying or hideous countenance). Once made, this choice is set in stone, until and unless the Scion chooses the Visage Great and Terrible Knack. Some Appearance Knacks function differently depending on whether the Scion using them has positive or negative Epic Appearance, and other Knacks can only be used with one or the other. All characters with Epic Appearance gain a number of free Presence rerolls, allowing them to strut their stuff with confidence. A character can reroll one failed Presence roll per scene per dot of Epic Appearance he has. Eligible rolls need not necessarily be (Appearance + Presence) as long as they include the Presence ability. However, these rerolls may only be used on purely social rolls appropriate to the Scion's divine beauty or hideousness. (That is, a Scion with negative Epic Appearance can't reroll a failed seduction attempt, a Scion with positive Epic Appearance can't reroll a failed intimidation, and no Scion can use this trick to reroll a Presence-related activation roll for a Boon or other not-really-social power.) Blinding Visage Knacks Blinding Visage :Appearance Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence. Cost: 1L. The Scion with this Knack may concentrate his amazing appearance so as to literally attack those who gaze upon him. If he is beautiful, those affected wander in a daze, temporarily blinded and overwhelmed by the splendor of his visage; if he is hideous they panic, stricken sightless by the horror of his countenance. The Scion may only blind up to a total number of people equal to his dots of Epic Appearance, and may only blind any specific person once per use; mortals are blinded for the remainder of the scene, while beings with Legend ratings are sightless for only 5 ticks. The Scion's targets must be looking directly at him in order for this Knack to affect them Breathtaking Aspect :Appearance Knack :Prerequisite: Blinding Visage :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion's awe-inspiring beauty or terrifying horror make others tremble to look upon her, much less act against her. Upon taking this knack, she gains an additional . This Poise Resistance roll is the Scion's (Appearance + Integrity), and she may apply it only against effects that would directly command, insult, intimidate, or seduce her. Who Dares? :Appearance Knack :Prerequisites: Blinding Visage, Breathtaking Aspect :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. So perfectly imperious is the Scion's majestic form that those who try and fail to sway her suffer a terrible price for their audacity. Whenever the Scion successfully defends with her Poise resistance, she may spend a single point of Legend to fix her attacker with a cold, contemptuous gaze, crushing that insignificant insect with feelings of utter, helpless unworthiness. Such incautious victims immediately lose a number of points of temporary Willpower equal to half the Scion's Epic Appearance dots-- a fitting price for such arrogant conceit. Center of Attention Knacks Center of Attention :Appearance Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence. Cost: 1L, plus optional extra cost for extra duration. Irresistible to the eye, the Scion with this Knack forces those around her to pay attention to her and only her, drawing their eyes no matter what else might be going on in their vicinity. For every point of Legend she chooses to spend, all those present are locked into staring at her (though they may otherwise act normally) for one full minute per dot of Epic Appearance she possesses, enabling her to command every person's attention for a heroic speech or to draw a foe's ire in battle. Her targets may spend one point of Willpower to ignore this Knack's effects if they so choose. Perfect Actor :Appearance Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Center of Attention :Dice pool: Appearance + Art (any performance). Cost: 1W. The Scion's control over his body and face is so minute and perfect, backed up by his striking looks, that he can communicate and incite emotion in others like the most masterful of thespians. By spending a point of Willpower and in some way portraying an emotion - acting out a scene, making a speech, or simply dropping to his knees and sobbing - the Scion causes all those who see him to immediately feel that emotion with an overwhelming intensity for the remainder of the scene. Serpent's Gaze :Appearance Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Center of Attention :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence. Cost: 1L. The Scion with this Knack is literally irresistible to the eye. Once per scene, if she makes eye contact and spends a point of Legend, her target is instantly and inescapably fascinated by her, unable to do anything but maintain their mutual gaze. If the Scion loses eye contact with her victim or he sustains damage, he is immediately snapped out of it. Compelling Presence :Appearance Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Center of Attention, Serpent's Gaze :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence: 1L per target. :This Knack may only be used by someone with '''positive' Epic Appearance.'' So undeniable is the intense attraction of the Scion's presence that she can use this Knack to literally freeze others in their tracks. By spending a point of Legend for every person she wishes to affect (up to a maximum number of people equal to her activation roll result), the Scion causes them to stop whatever they are doing and simply stare at her, drinking in the sight of her divine beauty. She may only affect targets that she is currently able to see; the targets remain thus frozen until she leaves their sight or until they are physically hurt, at which point they instantly regain their senses. In fact, the Scion's presence is so overwhelming that her targets have no memory of the time they lost in staring at her, and likewise forget an equal amount of time before this Knack was used, burned out of their brains by the Scion's unearthly image. Come Hither Knacks Come Hither :Appearance Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: Appearance + Command. Cost: 1L. :This Knack may only be used by someone with '''positive' Epic Appearance.'' When a Scion possesses this Knack, his presence is so striking that at any time he may use it to influence those who have seen him to seek him out, even if they are currently far away. By spending the requisite cost and in some way calling the target (who need not be able to actually receive the message), the Scion immediately engenders a strong, undeniable urge in them to come to his location at once (though they are not forced to take any imminently life-threatening measures in order to do so). At the end of each day of searching, the compelled individual may roll (Willpower + Integrity), adding any successes to an extended roll. They can break the effects of this Knack without finding the Scion by amassing at least as many total (Willpower + Integrity) successes as the Scion's initial activation roll threshold successes, allowing them to snap out of the compulsion in mid-search. If the Scion moves more than a mile from the place where he first called his target, the spell breaks and they are no longer compelled to find him; likewise, if he is on a different plane or otherwise inaccessible to his target, the compulsion breaks when the target reaches a touchstone or Axis Mundi and can go no further. Meet Me Backstage :Appearance Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Come Hither :Dice pool: Appearance + Command. Cost: 1L. :This Knack may only be used by someone with '''positive' Epic Appearance.'' The Scion with this Knack can make himself so inviting to someone else that he causes them to duck out and attempt to meet him elsewhere for a rendezvous. By spending the requisite Legend cost and giving his target a glance, a slight wave, or a nod toward some secluded alcove, he may cause them to immediately attempt to go to the appointed place and wait for him there. This Knack functions exactly like its prerequisite, with all of the same details and limitations, with the exception that instead of summoning a person to his current location, the Scion may send them someplace else. Doin' Fine Doin' Fine :Appearance Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack never shows ill effects related to injuries or dirt on her actual body. If she is injured, bruises and cuts do not appear on her, no matter how grievously damaged she is in actuality; likewise, her skin always seems perfectly clean and blemishness, even if she's been slogging through a sewer for the past few hours. This Knack's effects do not extend to the Scion's clothes or anything she might be carrying, and a Scion with can still sense any injuries this Knack may conceal. Star Power :Appearance Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Doin' Fine :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. A Scion with this much Epic Appearance is just too cool to be inconvenienced by everyday grooming hassles like dirt and bodily fluids. Incidental damage to her appearance simply doesn't happen anymore - she doesn't bleed when injured, she doesn't sweat when it's hot, she doesn't get dirty when she works hard, and the wind definitely doesn't disturb her immaculately-coiffed hair one bit. Dreadful Mien Knacks Dreadful Mien :Appearance Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence. Cost: 1L. :This Knack may only be used by someone with '''negative' Epic Appearance.'' By revealing the awful divine ugliness of her visage, the Scion with this Knack may so terrify her target that she forces them to flee, wildly doing anything and everything short of causing themselves injury to escape her presence. Those thus ejected must run until the next sunrise, and cannot voluntarily do anything in the Scion's presence except attempt to escape (though if cornered by the Scion, the target may lash out in self-defense). This Knack does not affect those with more dots of negative Epic Appearance than the Scion herself. Do Not Want :Appearance Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Dreadful Mien :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence. Cost: 1L. :This Knack may only be used by someone with '''negative' Epic Appearance.'' A Knack reserved exclusively for Scions whose appearance tends toward the hideous end of the cosmic spectrum rather than the lovely, this power allows its possessor to become so visually terrifying that those around him literally cannot bring themselves to come into contact with such a horrifying creature. When he activates this Knack, he checks his activation roll against the RV of all onlookers. Those whose RVs are overcome suffer a dice penalty equal to the Scion's Epic Appearance dots to all melee, brawl, or other close-quarters combat rolls that target the Scion. This Knack does not affect those with more hideous Epic Appearance than the Scion himself, and does not affect ranged attacks. The horrible compulsion lasts for ten ticks per activation roll success, after which the Scion reverts to his usual, marginally-less-horrifying self. Horrifying Visage :Appearance Knack :Prerequisite: Dreadful Mien :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence. Cost: 1L per target. :This Knack may only be used by someone with '''negative' Epic Appearance.'' With a hideous grin, the Scion with this Knack can turn a crowd into a stampede, sending others scrambling to get away. By spending a point of Legend for every person he wishes to affect (up to a maximum number of people equal to his activation roll result), the Scion induces them to drop what they're doing and flee in desperate panic, as per the Dreadful Mien Knack. Also like Dreadful Mien, this Knack still cannot affect anyone with more points of negative Epic Appearance than the Scion himself. Rampage and Riot :Appearance Knack :Prerequisite: Dreadful Mien, Horrifying Visage :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. :This Knack may only be used by someone with '''negative' Epic Appearance.'' Truly the stuff of nightmares, the Scion is a looming image of incalculable dread, overwhelming the rational thoughts of those who behold her and activating the timeless fear centers at the base of the brain. When she spends at least one point of Legend to display her Horrifying Visage, all mortals who view her flee automatically, with no opportunity to resist, and the Scion does not have to spend any Legend to include them in the effect. Additionally, mortals thus affected lose all their unspent temporary Willpower and can gain no more until sunrise. Furthermore, all who witness the Scion's horrifying appearance in such a display cannot help but succumb to a gnawing dread. Anyone who sees the Scion use her Horrifying Visage and does not flee (either because of a successful resistance against the power, or because the Scion did not specifically name them as a target) immediately loses an amount of temporary Willpower equal to one third of the Scion's dots of Epic Appearance, and suffers the same amount as a dice penalty to all actions for the remainder of the scene. Lasting Impression Knacks Lasting Impression :Appearance Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence. Cost: 1L. Whatever a target of this Knack might think about the Scion, there's no denying that she can't be forgotten. When the Scion spends the requisite point of Legend, she causes her target to think about her godly appearance during idle moments, boosting their spirits or flattening them utterly. If the Scion is beautiful she grants her target a point of Willpower (which can be in excess of their normal maximum) and a +1 die bonus to all Art, Athletics, Command, Craft and Integrity rolls for the next 24 hours; if she is hideous, her target loses a point of Willpower which cannot be regained until the effects wear off, and suffers a -1 die penalty to all Academics, Awareness, Control, Politics and Presence rolls as the memory of her terrifying face prevents him or her from concentrating on anything fully. This power can't affect the same person more than once per day. Inescapable Vision :Appearance Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Lasting Impression :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence. Cost: 1L. The Scion with this Knack is so hauntingly beautiful or viscerally terrifying that it is almost impossible for those who see him to get him out of their minds. When any person or creature is looking at him, the Scion may choose to spend a point of Legend to plague the helpless target with insistent recurring visions of his face, like a retinal afterimage burned into his or her brain. The victim sees all other people of the appropriate sex as wearing the Scion's face, no matter who or where. He or she may spend a point of Willpower to shake off this maddening effect for one hour, but then the visions return with a vengeance, allowing him or her no peace. In fact, the constant reminder of the Scion's distracting appearance prevents a victim of this Knack from regaining any points of Willpower while it is in effect. Beings of Legend may shake the effects off on their own after they have spent a full 24 hours with no Willpower points remaining; mortals, however, are doomed to see the Scion's face forever unless he chooses to release them from it. Creeping Fear :Appearance Knack :Prerequisite: Lasting Impression, Inescapable Vision :Dice pool: Appearance + Presence. Cost: 1L. :This Knack may only be used by someone with '''negative' Epic Appearance.'' By looking into an unfortunate victim's eyes, doing something scary (a simple "Boo!" will suffice), and spending a single point of Legend, the Scion with this Knack plagues her victim with haunting images certain to drive even the most stalwart to madness and ruin. The hapless victim can't shake the sensation of seeing the Scion's terrifying form out of the corner of his eye, hearing the Scion's footsteps behind him, seeing a glimpse of the Scion's face reflected in mirrors, and so on. This paranoia takes a steep toll: the victim suffers a -1 dice penalty to all actions and cannot regain Willpower by any means. The victim may reassert control by spending a point of Willpower, temporarily ending the effect, but it will only come back stronger. Every time the victim actually catches a terrifying glimpse of the Scion who haunts him, the effect reasserts itself and the size of the dice penalty increases by one (to a maximum value equal to the Scion's total dots of Epic Appearance). Victims of Legend are free of the curse after having spent an entire night, from sundown to sunup, suffering the curse at its full magnitude. Mortal victims suffer permanently unless the Scion mercifully releases them. Otherwise, these pitiable wretches will eventually reach a state where they suffer the maximum penalty to all actions, have no remaining Willpower, cannot regain any Willpower, and can gain no respite from this effect (because they cannot spend Willpower to stave it off)-- such unfortunate mortals are doomed to spend their days gibbering and cowering in a terror they cannot escape. Your Worst Nightmare :Appearance Knack :Prerequisite: Lasting Impression, Inescapable Vision, Creeping Fear :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L, or optionally 3L for increased effect. :This Knack may only be used by someone with '''negative' Epic Appearance.'' A sadistic master of fear, the Scion with this Knack traps his victims in a web of terror from which there can be no escape. By spending a single point of Legend, the Scion strikes fear anew into the hearts of all the victims currently suffering from the Creeping Fear of his sudden appearance. When he pays this cost, all such victims see his horrific face clearly in their minds, no matter where they are. This effect touches off a fresh wave of panic and refreshes the Creeping Fear effect, just as if the victims had all simultaneously seen the Scion in person. There is no resistance against this effect. By choosing to spent three points of Legend instead of one when activating this Knack, the Scion can even affect victims who believed they were long free of his terrifying influence. If he does so, all former victims of his Creeping Fear Knack also see the same fleeting glimpse of the Scion's appalling image. Such individuals must succeed at a resistance roll against the Scion's (Appearance + Presence) or immediately lose a point of Willpower, no matter how long ago they shook off the full effects of the Scion's Creeping Fear. My Eyes Are Up Here Knacks My Eyes Are Up Here :Appearance Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per scene. Despite the many benefits that being ineffably beautiful or terrifying might provide a Scion, sometimes it's inconvenient to have a cavalcade of mortals following her around, or to instantly clear every room she walks into. By spending a point of Legend, the Scion with this Knack may temporarily disable the effects of her Epic Appearance; her Epic Appearance temporarily reverts to zero and she loses access to all other Epic Appearance Knacks (besides this one), but as a result she may interact more freely with others who may not know her true nature. While affected, the Scion is entirely forgettable and mortals cannot later remember or recognize her or describe her in any detail; the nondescript appearance lasts until the end of the scene, or until the Scion chooses to return to her full glory. Detail Variation :Appearance Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: My Eyes Are Up Here :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per alteration. The Scion with this Knack may change any minor details of his appearance at a whim; hair, skin and eye colors, hair lengths and so forth are totally mutable for him as long as the desired effect falls within the range of normal human appearance (i.e., he may change his skin to most shades of tan or brown, but not to blue). Changes wrought by this Knack are permanent unless reversed by other Appearance Knacks or powers. Tailor Made :Appearance Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: My Eyes Are Up Here :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per use. Incredible beauty is all well and good, but the Scion with this Knack knows that the clothes make the man, too. By concentrating for a moment and spending a point of Willpower, he may cause clothing to appear and cover his body, coalescing from his divine ichor alone. This garment can look like whatever he likes (though it cannot provide armor bonuses), is permanent, and acts like normal clothing in every way once it is created-- except that if at any time the clothing leaves physical contact with the Scion, it disappears. Undeniable Resemblance :Appearance Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: My Eyes Are Up Here, Detail Variation :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W. The Scion's control over her appearance is now so great that she can stretch and shape it into anything within the spectrum of normal human variation. She may change skin and hair colors at whim, grow into a basketball player or shrink into a midget, completely change her race, swap genders, or even become a hermaphrodite. All alterations to her appearance are real, affecting even her DNA; they are permanent unless she chooses to change them again with this or another Appearance Knack. If the Scion wishes to impersonate a specific person, she may do so by garnering enough successes on a (Perception + Empathy) roll to equal or exceed the sum of her target's Appearance score and Epic Appearance autosuccesses. Unusual Alteration :Appearance Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: My Eyes Are Up Here, Detail Variation, Undeniable Resemblance :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack can now create whatever outlandish modifications to himself he wishes, whether they are within the realm of human imagination or so fantastic that they defy description. He may add limbs or heads, grow a tail or wings, turn his bones into sculptures or utilize colors never found in nature; his imagination is the only limit. He does so with the Detail Variation or Undeniable Resemblance Knacks he already possesses, both of which are no longer bound by the "anything within the range of normal human appearance" restriction. Visage Great and Terrible :Appearance Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: My Eyes Are Up Here, Detail Variation, Undeniable Resemblance :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W. The Scion with this Knack is not bound to only appear as a hideous beast or a gorgeous goddess; she may become either at her whim, spending the requisite cost to switch from one to the other or vice versa at any time she pleases. For a point of Willpower, she changes her Epic Appearance from positive to negative or back, gaining and losing access to Knacks as appropriate. This change doesn't prevent people from recognizing her (although this Knack's prerequisites certainly could do so); her appearance is essentially the same, though viewed in a different light, perhaps with some key details altered. Ultimate Appearance :Dice pool: None. Cost: 30L + 1W. By activating this power, the Scion unveils her true image of unearthly beauty or mind-shattering terror, burning her image indelibly into the minds of all around her. Demigods and comparable characters lose the power to act for the remainder of the scene as they stare on in awe and rapture; mortals find themselves unable to stop thinking about the vision for the rest of their lives. Even the most driven and focused gods and Titans are distracted by the sight, pausing for a moment to drink in the rare vision of divine splendor or recoil in horror from a nightmare among nightmares. The Scion using Ultimate Appearance dominates a scene with her presence, and can wield that power as a narrative effect as she will. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs